creativewritersguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Writers Guild Wiki:Guidelines
Yes, of course there are rules...! Previous experience has taught me that wikis run much smoother when certain guidelines are in effect. Therefore, I am imposing these guidelines- users caught breaking the rules will be liable to be banned for some period of time. The Arbiter 19:05, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Rules regarding Behavior #'Trolls' (We have zero-tolerance when it comes to trolls, whether it be for humor or for harassment) #'Vandalism' (Vandals will be banned on sight - much like trolls, we don't really need to explain why.. vandalism is just that..) #'Harassment/Cyberbullying' (Any user who harasses or bullies another will be liable to punishment by admins as they see fit - if your foolish enough to pick a fight with an admin you'll likely be banned.. We are a good-natured wiki but nobody likes a bully.. We are no exception) Rules regarding the System #'Asking for Help' (﻿To ask for help, find a user, and leave him/her a message on their talk page. The tab for the talk page can be found near the top of their user page.) #'Categories '(Before adding a category for a writing, make entirely sure another category of the same type does not already exist.) #'Chain Of Command' (although we are a friendly community we have a "chain of command" with the admins making rules, enforcing rules and keeping order: users contribute and have fun but need to remember admins are not democratic, neither are they tyrants - admins should be approachable and not completely insane with power but at the same time users must treat admins with the respect you give any authority or expect punishment. It's much like the real-world, you can not walk up to an authority figure and force them to do as you say, empty threats and outright stupidity will only serve to alienate you from the community as a whole - this system may not suit everyone but much like any community we need to acknowlege the fact that contributing is a privilige, not a right and like all privilages it can (and should) be removed if abused.) #'Links, Pictures & Misc. Items' (we allow users to post links, funny pictures and "fun" items but within reason - do not provide links to pornographic sites (rule 34 counts, just so you know) and do not upload pictures that are overly offensive.. "fun" items should only be posted into userpages or talkpages - do not add them to main articles unless you have a good reason to do so.) #'Plagiarism' (whenever possible only post original content - copying directly from other wikis or online sources is plagiarism and is frowned upon by the community as it gives a bad name not only to yourself but to us and can cause copyright dileemas. Just because something is on the internet doesn't mean its right (or even legal) to claim it as your own - we don't take plagiarism as a serious offense but we strongly advise users to refrain from doing it.) Fan-fiction is not considered plagairism, but give credit to the original creators of the characters, settings, etc. used. #'Language' (Using language is acceptable in a creative writing, but there must be limits as to the level of profanity used on User and talk pages.)